


The Nogitsune’s Delicacy

by Uthizaar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Big Dicks, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aiden, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Lots of Cum, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Nipple Play, No Lube, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Porn With Plot, Precum, Raw - Freeform, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Selfies, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Stiles Stilinski, Twincest, Twins, cum, season 3b, top aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: Emotional agony is the Nogitsune’s true delicacy. And what better way to feast on such suffering than to sleep with your best friends’ boyfriends?!





	1. Chapter 1

The approach was easy, the werewolf tinkering with his bike on the pavement in front of the school, dirt and grease smeared along his bare arms and smudged across his nose. Aiden froze, eyes flicking upwards, brow pulled into a frown. “What do you want?”

“Not so much as a hello, huh?” Stiles folded his arms, eyes flicking down Aiden’s torso, clad in the tight-fitting black t-shirt, and then back up to his face as the werewolf stood slowly. “Hi Aiden. Well?”

“No.”

“Huh,” He clicked his tongue and glanced around one more time. “Kinda late for you to be fixing your bike? Where’s your brother?”

“Ah, so that’s what this is about?” Aiden shook his head, “I don’t know, went off with Danny somewhere, pretty sure you can guess what they’re doing.”

“Yeah, I can.” Stiles grinned suggestively at him, and made his eye-flick more obvious this time. “Can you?”

“I have a nose, don’t I?” The werewolf dropped his tools into the box beside him and wiped his hands on the rag on top of the bike. “I just don’t know why you’re here.”

“Lydia not around?” His lips curled as Aiden glared at him. “Aw, what’s wrong? You guys on a break again?”

“I…” He broke off, Stiles’ cold, almost mocking, tone set his nerves on edge. It contrasted sharply with the waves of arousal that rolled off him. Aiden met his eyes and felt his stomach clench involuntarily. “You could say that.”

“Hmm.” Stiles moved closer to him, until the bike was all that was between them, and then he leaned down, resting his arms on the seat, ignoring the possessive growl from the werewolf. “You know Aiden, you don’t have to keep up that pretence anymore. You’re Omegas, you and Ethan, but, hey, maybe that’s why you’re doing it.”

“What do you mean?” His voice was measured, hands buried in his pockets as the claws emerged. _Get your hands off my bike!_

“I mean that, sure, maybe Ethan really does have feelings for Danny, but I know you don’t have them for Lydia.”

“And you do?” Aiden took his hands out of his pockets and bent across the motorbike until his face was inches from Stiles. “Is that what this is about? You want her? You want me to back off?”

“Oh, no,” Stiles smirked at him, eyes darting down to his lips and then back up at the deep pools of molten chocolate. “There’s only one thing I want, and Lydia is not it.”

“What then?” Aiden asked, frowning until the teenager closed the distance between them and kissed him hard, surprisingly soft lips on his own, the brush of stubble against his chin. He returned the kiss for a moment without thinking and then pulled back, glaring at him. “What the fuck, Stiles?!”

“Haha, you enjoyed that for a minute.” Stiles grinned, his tongue flicking out to lick the outside of his lips. “Mmh, I do love that straight-boy taste!”

“I…my brother’s the gay one.”

“It’s not him I want.”

The werewolf stared at him, suddenly unsure of himself, “Err.”

“Although,” Stiles grinned, baring his teeth. “I wouldn’t say no to a twofer!”

“You want to fuck me, right?” Aiden asked, after a moment, his nostrils flaring. “I can smell that, you, I mean, you’re really horny.”

“Is that doing something for you?”

“I…it’s been a while.” Aiden admitted reluctantly.

“A long while, I’d say,” Stiles’ voice was low, husky, as he made his way around the bike. “Lydia doesn’t put out, does she? Nowhere near enough to sate your…appetite.” He grinned as his hand touched Aiden’s chest, the werewolf not stopping him as he slid it down towards the bulging crotch, watching his eyes flutter close when Stiles’ hand gripped his thick member, constrained by the fabric. Stiles leaned in closer, hot breath against his ear, massaging his cock into its full hardness. “I want you, Aiden, and I can give you an unforgettable experience, I can let you really go for it, release all those controls that have you wound up so tight.”

Aiden shivered as Stiles’ words trailed down his spine, making his ass cheeks tingle and his cock drool in his boxers. “I, err, I’m not sure you’d want that, Stiles.”

“What? Have you lose control?” He grinned, and stretched his tongue out to lick a strip from Aiden’s jaw to his ear, feeling the werewolf tremble in front of him. “Mmh, now imagine if that was your cock…I want you to fill me, Aiden, I want you to fuck me, I want you to pound, and plough, and _breed_ me until I’m screaming for you to stop, and then I want you to keep going and spurt your thick ropes of cum inside my tight, so fucking tight, hole. I want you to use me in a way that you’re never going to get to do with your precious little…” He trailed off as Aiden looked sideways at him, his expression hungry, earnest, eager. “Well?”

“My place or yours?”

Stiles grinned at the hoarse nature of his voice. “Hmm, do you share a bed with your brother?”

“Yeah, rent’s expensive. It's open-plan.” Aiden shrugged, adding as Stiles stared at him. “He never brings anyone back.”

“Do you?”

“Not yet.”

“Oh, good, I get to be first.” Stiles grinned at him and then kissed Aiden hard, bunching his hands in his shirt, pressing his lips roughly against his. One knee rising to push between the werewolf’s, a small grin as Aiden moaned and ground against him. Stiles pulled back with as much force as he kissed him, biting Aiden’s lip as he did so, eyes flicking to his face as the trickle of blood was brushed away. He laughed at Aiden's expression. “I told you I want the real wolf, so you better be prepared to let him out.”

Aiden growled and lunged suddenly, pulling Stiles back into his arms, rubbing his face into Stiles’ bared neck, fangs tracing along the skin. “You sure you can handle that?”

“My ass is more than ready to handle it!” He replied with a grin, arching his back into Aiden’s crotch. “You just better give it to me like you mean it.”

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard Stiles Stilinski, you won’t be able to sit down for a week!”

“Now that is what I wanna hear.” The Nogitsune grinned and closed his eyes, reaching up to pull Aiden into another kiss, his lips parted and their tongues rasping against each other, then flicking up to run the tip of his tongue along the sharp fangs. He grunted as the werewolf shoved him away roughly and gestured at the bike. “Ah! Ready to play rough, then?”

“Get on it.” Aiden climbed on as Stiles practically humped the leather seat, his eyes glued to the teenager's ass, while his cock dribbled more precum into his damp boxers. He moaned under his breath as they pulled out of the school parking lot, Stiles’ hands sliding under his shirt, one caressing his abs, the other twisting and pinching his nipples. “Fuck!”

“Oh, we’re not even at the foreplay stage, Aiden, you gotta last a little longer.” Stiles muttered into his ear, moving as close as possible to the werewolf, grinding his cock into Aiden’s back. “The things we’re going to do together, haha, you’ll remember this for the rest of your life.” He glanced to one side as Scott and Lydia left the library, grinning widely at their surprised faces, raising his voice. “Oh, yeah, you better be prepared to use me!” _Just as much as I’m about to use you, Aiden!_


	2. Chapter 2

Aiden pushed open the door to the apartment, pulling Stiles in after him, too horny to let him get a good look at the “open plan” layout, pushing him past the tiny kitchen and towards the bed. He grunted as Stiles urged his t-shirt off and then just sighed, using his claws to cut the offending garment, tossing the shredded cloth to one side. 

“Much better.” Stiles smirked at him, looking around quickly before sitting on the edge of the bed. “Well, isn't this cosy.”

“Shut up, we didn’t just lose our Alpha status when we became Omegas.” Aiden glared at him, but his expression smoothed out as Stiles beckoned him over, hands stretched out to unbuckle his belt. “But who cares about that, huh?”

“I’m not here for your sob story, Aiden, just take your damn clothes off.”

“Fine.” He shucked his pants and underwear in one go, his cock slapping hard against his abs, and grinned at Stiles’ hungry look. Aiden pulled off his socks and then frowned as Stiles looked at him. “What?”

“You’re proud of your body, aren’t you? Love your muscles?”

“I guess.”

“Bullshit. You love being built.” The Nogitsune took out his phone and waved it in front of Aiden. “Mind if I take some photos, really memorialize this occasion?”

“You mean so you can jerk off to this later?” Aiden smirked and posed for him, flexing his biceps, and grinning as he heard the camera click. “Heh, you sure you want me to fuck you? I can smell your arousal increasing just from this.”

“Keep posing, hot stuff, and don’t worry, you’ll get your time in my tight ass as promised.” Stiles grinned as Aiden’s dick twitched. He moved closer, hand stretched out to caress the werewolf’s chest, smooth muscle under his fingers, the hardness of his pecs, the aroused nubs of his nipples, and down lower along the furrow in between his abs. Stiles matched his grin, moving his hands away from Aiden’s cock, lips curling, as the werewolf grunted in frustration, and instead placed one hand on the flexing biceps. “Go on, make a muscle, harder, tighter, c’mon Aiden! You can do better than that!”

Aiden glared at him, but flexed until Stiles’ fingers were pressed together between the two hard bulging muscles. “Happy?”

“Getting there.” He grunted, pulling his fingers away and leaning back on the bed, reaching for his phone again. “You were right, you know?”

“About what?”

“I am going to look at these later, and your body is going to make me cum, and cum, and cum again!” Stiles smirked at Aiden as he bit his lip. “Oh, I thought you said you were the straight one?”

“I never said that. Besides, we didn’t get to choose who we went after,” Aiden explained, running a hand down his abs and jerking his half hard cock, watching Stiles’ face. “Deucalion did that, let’s just say Lydia wouldn’t have been my first choice.”

“Oh?”

“We were meant to get close to the pack, Scott’s pack, I argued that we should’ve gone straight to the top; since both you and he are single, right?” Aiden winked at him and flexed again, this time putting his hands around his neck, pulling his pectoral muscles tight. “You wanna get a close up?”

“I want a selfie!”

“Uh, um, I’m not sure.” Aiden hesitated as Stiles looked at him pityingly. “What?”

“C’mon, Aiden, you’re going to be buried in my ass in five minutes, give me what I want.” Stiles leered at him, “You can stop pretending as well, you’re already hard.”

“Fuck you.” He muttered and then nodded. “Fine.”

“Good.” The Nogitsune grinned and stripped his clothes off quickly, pausing to wet a finger and trail it down his lean, toned torso. “You like that, huh?”

“Get on with it, Stiles.”

He didn’t reply, leaning in towards Aiden instead, arm outstretched to take the picture, snapping several in quick succession: kissing Aiden’s mouth, tongues battling, legs wrapped around his middle, cocks pressed together, arm around his neck and mouth on his bicep, the werewolf’s head thrown back in pleasure. “Done.” Stiles stood up, tossing the phone behind him towards the pillows. “Now that I have something to think about after my ass stops hurting, why don’t we get to the main event?” He kissed Aiden once on the lips, testing the waters, and grinned as the werewolf pulled him tight against his body, savagely kissing him back; lips bruised and tingly as they stepped backwards, hands grasping his neck roughly. Stiles twisted away suddenly, using Aiden’s momentum to shove him onto the bed.

 

Aiden blinked, surprised, as Stiles climbed on top of him, feeling their cocks brush against each other; both hard, both dripping precum onto each other, a natural lube that made him groan when the teenager rubbed against him. “Mmh, fuck that’s good!”

Stiles smirked and pulled himself upwards, hands firm on Aiden’s muscular shoulders, their torsos pressed together, legs falling open to allow the werewolf’s cock to push against his ass crack. Stiles bounced back against it a few times, eyes locking onto Aiden’s open mouth, closed eyes, and relaxed face. _Too relaxed._ He reached out and twisted a hard nipple causing Aiden to yelp and look at him.

“Ah! What the fuck, Stiles?”

“This isn’t a pleasurable love-making session, Aiden; this is hard, this is rough, this is going to _hurt_.” He grinned horribly. “Now, let me see those eyes, ah, there we go; cold and blue. Hmm, pity they’re not red though.”

“Yeah, well, this is what you get, Stiles.” Aiden growled, fangs filling his mouth, even as he kept his claws sheathed. He felt hungry, suddenly ravenous, his cock hard, his ass clenched, feeling as though there was something more than just sweat and cum passing from Stiles to his body; energy, dark, primal, a need that he desperately wanted to fulfil. The look in Stiles’ glinting eyes was the same as what he saw in the mirror every morning, desire flooded his body and he grabbed Stiles around his waist, throwing him onto his back with a growl. The teenager grinned at him as though he expected the move. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Do you want me to suck you off or something?” Aiden hesitated as he brought both their cocks together, his hand slowly jerking them both off. He frowned when Stiles shook his head. 

“No, I could get that easily enough. You know what I want from you, you can smell it, right?”

“Yeah, like you said.” The werewolf shook his head, eyes snapping open as his nipple was twisted again. “Argh!”

“C’mon, Aiden!” Stiles curled his lip, and spread his legs, “Get your head in the game, and your cock in my ass!”

“Are you sure you-”

“Fuck’s sake.” Stiles grumbled and sat upright. “Look, I took a shower before-hand, so if you want to rim me for twenty minutes, do that. You know, if it makes you feel better!”

Aiden avoided his eyes with a huff.

“Hey, you’re meant to be the strong one, right? The real Alpha, not Ethan, I never really bought him as an Alpha-” Stiles was cut off as Aiden growled at him, eyes of blue ice, the werewolf’s claws digging into his bare shoulders, not quite drawing blood. “Yeah,” He said slowly, grinning again. “That’s the werewolf I want. Give it to me!”

“You’re fucked up, Stiles.”

“So are you, so stop pussyfooting around, and _fuck_ me!”

“Turn over.”

“I think I’d prefer to look at you.”

“I said turn over!” Aiden flipped him easily, his cock dripping precum as he heard the teenager laugh. His hands moved down, cupping the smooth, firm butt cheeks, squeezing and running his fingers down the crack to sudden moans. “And because you want it so bad, I don’t think I’m gonna give it to you just yet!” Aiden pulled his ass cheeks apart roughly, hearing Stiles laugh into the duvet. The werewolf thrust his face into Stiles’ smooth, hairless crack, his cock throbbing as the sex scent flooded his nostrils, and he kissed the pulsing ring of muscle quickly, not thinking about what he was doing. Stiles was still laughing at him, and Aiden growled into his ass, tongue flicking out to touch the puckered hole. He smirked as the laughter descended into moaning and groaning, Stiles pushing his ass back into Aiden’s face as he repeated the action over and over, until the tip of his tongue pushed inside the ring of muscle. Aiden blinked, not expecting the achievement to have caused his cock to spasm so hard. He was about to keep going, thrust a little deeper, give into the lust to penetrate Stiles’ ass with his mouth, when he was suddenly pushed back. The werewolf frowned at Stiles. “I thought you liked that? I was gonna-”

“Make it good?” He smirked and shook his head. “I don’t want it good Aiden, but I do want your cock now.”

“Ok.” Aiden got to his knees, crawling across to the nightstand to grab a tube of lube and a condom.

“No.” Stiles grabbed his arm, “Neither of those; I told you what I need: rough and hard and raw.”

“Shit, are you sure?” Aiden gestured at his cock. “It’s pretty big.”

“Big and thick.” He grinned, “Scott’s is bigger, but yours is thicker.”

“How do you…”

“Sleepover fun.” Stiles grinned again, the expression not reaching his eyes. “That guy will do anything if he thinks there’s a hot girl on the other end of the cam.”

“Uh, ok. But I still think-”

“No, Aiden, don’t bother thinking. Or, has becoming an Omega stolen your balls from you too? Huh? You’re meant to be the _bad-boy_ , so be the bad guy, and fucking take me like you mean it, like you’re still an Alpha!”

“Grr!” Aiden snarled at him, and gripped his ass tight, lining up his cock, spreading the dribbles of precum around his helmet to make entry somewhat easier. He was about to hesitate again when Stiles’ mocking laughter bubbled out of the teenager’s chest. “I’m still as powerful and strong as an Alpha, you’ll see! You want to get fucked by an Alpha? Here you go!” Aiden thrust forward ruthlessly, smashing through Stiles’ tight hole and burying himself inside with a grunt. “RAWRR!”

“ARGH!” Stiles roared in pain, tears in his eyes as his ass was wreathed in fire. “Fuck! That’s good!” He laughed louder than before and pushed himself backwards, feeling Aiden’s smooth crotch against his cheeks. “Oh, yeah, mmmh!”

“You like that? Huh, Stiles, is that what you want?!” Aiden growled at him, fangs protruding over his lips, managing to keep his claws from emerging as he slapped the firm globes of Stiles’ ass roughly. “You like me buried all the way inside you, you dirty little whore?”

“Why don’t you leave the dirty talk to me, Aiden, and just fuck me?!”

“Whatever.” The werewolf grunted and pulled out until his head was all that was left inside Stiles’ clenching hole. He steadied himself for a moment and then thrust back inside with as much force as before. Stiles was surprisingly silent as Aiden ploughed in and out of him, the teenager only releasing a satisfied moan every few seconds. He shook his head, not pretending to understand what Stiles was getting out of this, and instead concentrated on fucking the teenager just like he had been asked to, enjoying the sensation of his thick cock pushing through the tight ass.

The Nogitsune smirked to himself as the pain receded into a dull ache, his ass feeling deliciously full. A quick glance behind him confirmed that Aiden’s eyes were closed, sweat forming a sheen across his body, his moans and groans filling the room. He reached for the discarded phone and switched to video record, pointing the camera at his face. The Nogitsune grinned and stuck out his tongue suggestively, then raised the phone upwards, turning it slowly so the lens travelled along his naked back and up across Aiden’s muscular torso to his face, before flicking quickly back to his ass, waiting there as Stiles felt Aiden’s cock pull out and then drive back inside him with another grunt. He smirked and pulled the phone back towards him, changing his expression to one of pleasure and moaned obscenely. The Nogitsune worked quickly, sending the video out to his entire address book, adding the message, _Hey Lydia, looks like your boyfriend loves fucking my tight ass, no way is he going back to your saggy cave!_

 

Aiden frowned as Stiles chuckled darkly under him. “You like this way too much, you’ve been fucked before?”

“Duh!” Stiles got off his hands to lean back against him, grunting as the action forced more of Aiden’s cock into his ass. The werewolf’s hands moved, one staying on his waist, the other drifting up to flick his hard nipple. “Wait, wait, wait. I really do want to look at you when you fuck me. I want to see your face when you splurge your load into my tight ass!” He grinned as Aiden groaned longingly and reluctantly pulled out of him with a grunt. “Ah, mmh, let me lie down.” The werewolf gestured for him to hurry up, jerking his cock slowly as Stiles got onto his back, and grabbed his legs, pulling them onto his shoulders.

Aiden lined up again, this time watching Stiles’ face as he pushed his cock back inside. “Ah!” He wasn’t sure why the teenager’s expression was such a turn-on, veering between pleasure and pain and anger. But it was all of Stiles that had him amped up, ready to explode; his face, his body, even his cock. Aiden bit his lip hard, the taste of blood in his mouth stopping his orgasm.

“C’mon, Aiden, you gotta do better than that, I want to feel it: harder! Faster! Use me, damnit!” Stiles grinned encouragingly at him as Aiden began to rock back and forth with greater speed and force, only pausing when Stiles’ phone began to buzz. “Don’t stop!”

“What if it’s-”

“I said, don’t stop!” Stiles growled at him and pulled the werewolf’s face towards him, strong hand on his chin, mashing their lips together in a brutal clash of flesh until his phone finished ringing and Aiden was gasping for air. “Fine.” The Nogitsune released his grip and the werewolf stared at him, “I didn’t say to stop fucking me!”

“You’re really strong.” Aiden commented, shaking his head, “Stronger than I expected.”

“You could have got out of that hold,” Stiles shrugged, running his fingers along Aiden’s tanned arms. “Hmm.”

“What?”

“This isn’t really doing it for me.” Stiles shook his head as Aiden slowed and looked at him. “Get on your back.”

“Ok.” The werewolf pulled out of him and rolled over, gasping as Stiles grabbed his hard cock and aligned himself over it. He reached down to help him, but the teenager batted his hands away, pushing the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle around his hole. “Oh yeah!”

Stiles grunted, closing his eyes in pleasure as Aiden’s cock slid inside his ass, finally feeling full. He ignored the repeated buzzing from his phone, reaching over to throw it onto the floor, and instead pushed himself down until all of Aiden’s cock was buried inside him. “That’s better. Stay on your back, let me ride you, since you’re so terrible at this.”

“What?”

“I’m guessing that Lydia was pretty passive, just let you shudder along until you came?” He grinned as Aiden nodded absently, “I don’t need that, I need to be fucked, and I need you to wolf up and put that werewolf strength to use! No good looking like a Greek god if you can’t fuck like one!”

“Fuck like one?” Aiden replied confused, but his train of thought was suddenly lost as Stiles began to bounce up and down on his cock rapidly and without any sense of rhythm, responding only to what his body demanded of him. “Uh! Ah! Oh! Stiles, that’s fucking-”

“Still doing all the work, Aiden!” The Nogitsune laughed coldly at him. “Huh, this was a mistake, I should’ve known that a pathetic little Omega like you couldn’t deliver the ass pounding I need! I mean, you’re not much of a werewolf at all, are you? No pack, no power, just you and your brother and your blue eyes that weren’t even earned!”

“Grr!” Aiden bared his teeth at him and growled, pressing his hands against the bed to brace himself as he thrust upwards harder every time Stiles reached his base. “Is that better? Is that what you want?”

“I want it _harder_!” Stiles roared back at him, teeth clenched as he used his legs to push himself almost off Aiden’s cock and then dropped back down more forcefully, hearing the werewolf whimper. “Useless! You said you could fuck me like an Alpha? Do it! Plough me like you mean it! Fuck me like you actually care!” 

“I do care!” Aiden growled, sitting up to better fill Stiles’ ass, hands around his waist as he jackhammered into and out of the hole, seeing Stiles smirk as he leaned forward, hands on Aiden’s shoulders. _Fuck, I’m so close!_ They were both covered in sweat, hands slipping on each other’s skin as Aiden lost control and thrust his cock deep inside Stiles, his hands on the teenager’s waist, impaling him with all his strength, howling loudly. “AH YEAH, STILES!”

Stiles joined him in his roars, glorying in the sensation of Aiden’s cock spasming deep inside him, cum filling his ass. He clenched tight, milking the last of the cum from the werewolf’s cock, grinning when he saw the fangs slide out again, cold blue eyes meeting his. Stiles smiled and bared his neck, hearing Aiden’s moan. “Don’t resist, do it, I know you want to take me like your own now, I know you _need_ me like this!”

“Fuck!” Aiden muttered, gasping as Stiles bucked against his waist, his still hard cock buried inside the teenager’s tight ass, filled with his cum. He gave into his darkest desire and lunged forward, biting him hard. Aiden felt his cock throb again and urged Stiles to move up and down again, even with his mouth still firmly attached to his neck. He came again, harder than the first time as he was driven over the edge at the smell of lust, sex, and Stiles’ own irresistible scent, the taste of blood in his mouth, the hardness of the teenager’s cock as it rubbed against his abs. After a moment, he pulled off and looked into Stiles’ eyes. “Woah.” 

“Yeah.” The Nogitsune grinned at him, ignoring the blood streaming down his chest and twisted around to look at the doorway. “Enjoying the show?”

There was a crash as groceries fell to the floor from limp hands and Ethan stared at them. “Fuck!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be advised that this chapter contains twincest!

“Fuck!” Ethan repeated, stumbling forward, eyes darting between the naked, bleeding body of Stiles and his brother’s sweat-slick torso as it came into view. “Aiden! What the fuck did you just do?”

Stiles climbed off Aiden, lying on the bed beside him, smirking at the other twin as his brother put an arm lazily around Stiles’ shoulders, the werewolf’s cock still at half-mast. “Why don’t you join us to find out?”

“Yeah, c’mon, Ethan!”

“What?” He glared at him, caught off-guard. “Aiden, you…you didn’t?”

“No, he didn’t have to.” Stiles grinned wider at Ethan’s flushed cheeks, “You’ve seen your brother’s dick a lot, haven’t you?” He played with his still hard cock, smearing a dribble of precum along the tip, seeing Ethan’s eyes dart towards him. “I’d like to see you play with it, or you can just watch, like you were doing a few minutes ago.”

Ethan swallowed hard, the front of his trousers bulging obscenely, but he managed to pull his eyes away from their bodies and looked at Stiles’ neck. “You’re gonna bleed to death.” He grabbed a towel from the laundry basket near the sink and threw it towards the teenager. “Wrap this around the wound, tight.”

“Oh.” Stiles blinked, as though just remembering that he was still bleeding, touching his chest, fingers coming away crimson. He grinned and stood up, clenching his ass to avoid spilling any of Aiden’s cum. “Is that why you won’t play with us? I’m covered in blood?” Stiles waited until Ethan gave him a tiny nod and pressed the towel to his neck, hissing at the sudden pain. “I’ll go clean up then.”

Aiden grinned at his brother, “No Danny?”

“You know we don’t bring people back.” He shook his head, looking at the closed door of the bathroom. “Leaving aside the fact that it’s _Stiles_ you’re fucking, I can’t believe you bit him!”

“So? He was into it.” Aiden shrugged, waiting until Ethan was standing at the foot of his bed. He sat up and crawled towards his brother, lying on his stomach, “C’mon Ethan, it’s not the only thing he’s into.”

“Wha-”

“Shush,” Aiden cut him off and reached out to unbuckle Ethan’s belt, smirking as his brother let him do it. “That’s it, relax.”

“No.” Ethan pushed his hands away when his zip was pulled down. He stared at Aiden. “What’s gotten into you? I don’t want to mess around with you right now, don’t you know what’s going on?”

“What do you mean?”

They looked around sharply as Stiles leaned against the bathroom door, the towel around his neck already soaked through. He was still naked, still aroused. Aiden glared at his brother, “Ethan’s just being chicken-shit.”

“Well,” The Nogitsune laughed darkly, “What do you expect? I did say you were the real Alpha in the relationship, Aiden.” He smirked, unafraid as Ethan turned to him with a growl, the corners of his lips twitching when the other twin pulled his brother back.

“Ethan, stop!”

“I can’t believe you.” Ethan shook his head at his brother and sat down on the bed as he dug into his pocket for his phone. “You don’t see how he’s using you, Aiden.”

Stiles folded his arms, watching as Ethan played the video from earlier. “I don’t have your number.”

“Danny gave it to me.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Stiles laughed shortly, ignoring Ethan’s glare and watching Aiden’s expression turn from shock to anger. “Ah.”

“What the fuck, Stiles?!” He jumped up, closing the distance between them, pinning the teenager to the wall. “You sent that to everyone? Why?”

“Why not? You’re hot, I’m hot,” Stiles smiled at him, parting his lips with his tongue, face inches from Aiden’s. He looked down and then trailed his eyes up Aiden’s naked body, leaning in to whisper, “You’re hard again. Deny it if you want, but I know you _need_ me again.”

Ethan frowned as he watched his brother relax, claws retracting as his hands rested carefully on Stiles’ shoulders. He could smell their arousal filling the small space, Aiden’s was a familiar, almost comforting scent, while Stiles’ was sharp and barbed, sending a thrum of excitement arcing down his chest to re-awaken his flaccid cock. “Aiden? Are you…forgiving him?”

Aiden didn’t look at his brother, raising his glowing blue eyes to meet Stiles’ steady stare instead. He couldn’t explain it, but he wasn’t angry, not really, almost proud in fact, as though now everyone knew that Stiles was _his_ , in a way that he never had with Lydia. “Yeah, it doesn’t matter.”

“Doesn’t matter?” Ethan repeated, “Are you crazy? What about Lydia?”

“We were on a break anyway,” He shrugged, not breaking his gaze with Stiles, “And Stiles was right.”

“About what? About you being the real Alpha?”

Aiden glanced back at him with a smirk, “Well, you do enjoy submitting to me!”

Ethan stood up, growling at him, but he stopped when Stiles pushed Aiden out of the way. “Stiles, haven’t you caused enough damage?”

 _Oh, I’m only getting started!_ The Nogitsune smirked, and aloud he said, “I’m not trying to get between you and your brother, Ethan, in fact, just the opposite. I would very much like to see you two kiss and make up! Or, make out, that’d be pretty hot.”

Aiden put his hands on Stiles’ shoulders again, grinning at his brother as brushed the head of his hard cock against the teenager’s firm butt cheeks. “C’mon bro, you said you wanted to find someone to share our fun, remember?”

“That was a…fantasy!” Ethan protested as they walked slowly towards him. His breath hitched as Stiles reached out and ran his hands down his t-shirt to his loose pants, the buckle still undone. “I didn’t think…and Danny-”

“Don’t think about Danny.” Stiles whispered, placing one finger against Ethan’s soft lips, smirking as the werewolf opened them almost by instinct. He gently pushed the digit inside his mouth, between his teeth to rest on the smooth, moist tongue. Stiles pulled it out and traced the wet digit down his chest and flicked his nipple with it, hardening the nub of flesh. He smiled as Ethan groaned.

Aiden bit his lip gently, feeling fangs fill his mouth as he watched his brother’s reaction. After a quick glance at Stiles to confirm, he pushed Ethan onto the bed, cradling his brother’s face in his hands, looking into identical glowing blue eyes, before kissing him softly. Ethan resisted for a moment, but then gave in, his lips parting, tongue running across Aiden’s, ignoring the way Stiles was pulling off his trousers. He blinked as Aiden flicked out a claw and cut through the fabric of his t-shirt, leaving Stiles to strip it from him, his brother unwilling to break their deep kiss.

Stiles gazed hungrily at the twins as they made out with each other, Aiden’s cock was hard again, and the bulge in Ethan’s trunks was too much to ignore. He grinned and pulled the underwear off him, the thick cock, identical to his brother’s, flopped out, precum making the head slick. “Mmh, now that looks good!” Stiles made to touch it, but Ethan broke the kiss sloppily, Aiden’s tongue leaving a glistening trail across his cheek.

“No!” Ethan shook his head. “I’m not doing anything with you, I’m not cheating on Danny.”

“You’re making out with your brother.” Stiles pointed out. “You’re both naked, I think that counts as cheating.”

“We’re twins, we’ve been doing this for years, it doesn’t count.” Ethan glanced at his brother, shaking his head, “Besides, you’ll probably just take another video and spread it around!”

“Yeah,” Stiles replied slowly, grinning darkly at them. “I have been a bad boy, haven’t I? You know what I need? I need to be punished…”

Aiden licked his lips hungrily, but pulled his eyes away from Stiles’ body to look at his brother. “I’ve already fucked him, and man, his ass is so tight! You’ll love it, go on Ethan!”

“No.” He refused flatly, then frowned. “Wait, what do you mean, ‘tight’? Are you saying I’m not?”

Stiles laughed and sat between them, reaching out to jerk Aiden’s cock slowly, hearing him moan in response. “Just let me suck you off Ethan, and you can be as rough as you want. I bet Danny doesn’t deep-throat you? Haha, I thought not.” He went to grab Ethan’s cock, but the twin batted his hand away, blinking as Aiden snarled at him. “Easy.”

“Sorry.” Aiden let the glow fade from his eyes. “I don’t know why I did that.”

“Don’t go and develop feelings, now, Aiden.” The Nogitsune replied with a chuckle as he stood up. “I’m gonna go get a drink, why don’t you two discuss how this is gonna go. But I’m not leaving here until we all get off.”

 

“I don’t know why you’re being so difficult,” Aiden hissed at him, eyes fixed on Stiles’ pale ass as he walked over to the fridge. “His ass is tight, he wants it, and it’d be so fucking hot watching you fuck him!”

Ethan swallowed hard as he heard the husky edge to his brother’s voice, reaching down with both hands to jerk them off, his own cock dribbling precum that he shared between them. “If he hadn’t sent that video, maybe…but I’m not gonna do it. I’ll watch if you wanna ride him again?”

“That would be hot,” Aiden agreed, tearing his eyes away from Stiles to look back at his twin brother, an idea entering his mind. “What’s it like?”

“Huh?”

“Bottoming. What’s it like?” Aiden moistened his lips. “You never tell me, and even when we merged, all I ever got were flashes. So, what’s it like?”

“Hurts at first, no matter how well prepared.” Ethan admitted, seeing his brother’s eyes soften. “But then it gets…great is too small a word, it’s like there’s fireworks exploding across your whole body, and this perfect, complete feeling as you get filled up, and then you try and hold out for as long as you can because it’s just so amazing, and you know that once he cums, you just need to feel it all over again.” Ethan glanced at Stiles as he returned to look at them, his eyes drifting down the smooth lean torso until it got to the teenager’s long cock, not quite as wide as theirs, but still impressive. He glanced at his brother, “Aiden, if you take that up your ass, it’s gonna hurt.”

“I’m a werewolf, I can handle it.” Aiden declared proudly and nodded at Stiles. “I want you to fuck me, I bit you, I think both of us need to be punished!”

“Heh,” Stiles laughed at him, “You know, if you were still an Alpha, you could’ve just turned me.”

“Or killed you.” Ethan pointed out, sighing as they ignored him. “Fine, hey, Stiles? Ok, but if you’re gonna top him, I’m preparing my brother.”

“I suppose I can live with watching that.” He grinned, adding. “Besides, I wouldn’t fuck Aiden raw like he did with me.”

“Raw?” Ethan questioned, “Wait, you used lube, right? Aiden!”

“He said not to.” The werewolf shrugged, and then smiled at his brother, changing the subject quickly. “I showered after gym today…”

“Alright then.” Ethan muttered, crawling across the bed as Stiles took his place beside Aiden. He settled between his brother’s legs, wetting his lips as salvia filled his mouth, taking the opportunity to lick a glistening strip up Aiden’s cock, from ball sac to the bulbous head. Ethan grinned as his twin bucked, legs spread wide and ass pushed up. 

“C’mon!”

Ethan glanced at Stiles, the pale teenager watching him hungrily, jerking off slowly. He felt his own cock throb in response, grinding it against the duvet and then dropped his face towards his brother’s hole, pulling the cheeks open to allow him maximum access. The werewolf stuck out his tongue, sweeping it across the ring of tense muscle, hearing his brother groan and moan above him. He kept teasing the smooth skin with his tongue, flicking the tip against the tight hole, feeling his cock harden even more, a quick glance as he pulled away confirming that Stiles was still jerking off. Ethan grinned and went back to Aiden’s hole, attacking his brother’s ass with renewed vigor, slurping noisily.

Stiles groaned, forcing his hand to stop before he went over the edge, watching the twins kissing each other had been insanely hot, but now that Ethan was rimming his brother, he felt as though he was going to shoot without having to touch himself. But he needed to bury himself inside Aiden, to completely destroy any illusion that the werewolf was straight, that there might be something left for Lydia to salvage. The thought brought a cold smile to his lips and Stiles closed his eyes, hiding the glorious sight as he concentrated on Aiden’s moaning and shivering groans, on the soft wet noises of Ethan tonguing his brother, on the protests of the mattress as the two brothers moved against each other. His eyes snapped open in time to see Ethan’s head bobbing back and forth, Aiden rocking against him, impaling himself on his brother’s tongue.

Aiden’s cock was drooling precum again, impossibly hard and he clenched his hands in the duvet to stop himself from touching it. He looked down, his eyes connecting briefly with his brother’s, Ethan’s face flushed, sweat slickening his body, and for a brief moment Aiden wanted his brother’s cock buried in him. “Uhh, Ethan, fuck me!”

“What?” Ethan pulled back and looked at him, “Really?”

“Yeah, ugh, _please_!”

“No.” Stiles broke in, shaking his head. He pointed at himself. “I’m fucking you.”

Ethan wasn’t sure if he wanted to argue, seeing the dangerous glint in Stiles’ eyes. “Um, maybe another time bro, err, you just, uh, I’ll just lube you up now.” _And then maybe Stiles will get out of here._ He crawled over to the discarded tube of lube and grabbed it.

Aiden grunted, disappointed, until he looked at Stiles, the teenager’s calm, cold eyes had never changed since early that evening outside the school and he nodded. “Yeah, I, uh, I want Stiles.” He gasped as his brother’s slick fingers pushed inside him, stretching him, and Aiden closed his eyes, missing Stiles’ possessive smirk. “Oh god, can you do it soon?”

 

Stiles waited for Ethan to finish lubing his brother and moved over, accepting the offered condom, tearing the foil packet-

“No,” Aiden grabbed his hand, shaking his head. “Fuck me bareback, cum inside me, like I did with you.”

“Ok.” Stiles grinned, seeing Ethan’s expression darken, but he threw away the condom and greased up his long cock instead. He knelt between Aiden’s thighs, nodding at him, “You ready?”

“Yeah, go for it.” Aiden held his breath as Stiles’ head was placed at his entrance. He glanced over as his brother put a hand on his chest. “What?”

“Relax, breathe out, it’ll make it easier.” Ethan advised him, watching as Stiles pushed inside his brother. “Ok, you feel that pressure now?”

“Yeah,” Aiden grunted, grimacing.

“Bear down, like you’re going to the bathroom, you gotta let him inside you.” Ethan rubbed soothing circles along his brother’s chest and pectoral muscles. “That’s it, relax, relax Aiden, good, this is the hard part, remember.” He concentrated on watching his twin’s face, his expressions, his moans and grunts and panting breath, his own cock hard from the sight. A quick glance towards Stiles and he saw the teenager stiffen, all the way inside, his head bowed, breathing hard. Ethan’s cock twitched and pooled more precum along his abs and naval as he jerked off. “He’s gonna start moving now, slow and steady, and it’ll hurt a little more, but then it’ll get good. Yeah, you feel it now, bro?”

“I feel it!” Aiden gasped, opening his eyes as Stiles began to rock back and forth inside him, picking up the pace quickly. He heard his brother warn the teenager not to be so rough, but Aiden didn’t care, bucking back into him whenever Stiles shoved his cock in deeper, beginning to groan, and moan, and pant as though he had just ran three miles. “Oh god, Stiles, that feels so good! Harder, do it harder!”

“Yeah, I knew you’d like getting your ass pounded, Aiden!” Stiles grinned at the twins, grasping Aiden’s cock with one hand, the other wrapping around his thigh to better angle his battering cock, smashing into the twin’s tight hole. “Oh, you’re so fucking tight This is your first time, isn’t it? Taking you just feels so good! Doesn’t it?”

“Ugh!”

“Let me hear you, Aiden, I want to _hear_ you!” Stiles demanded, snarling at him, until Aiden’s glowing blue eyes emerged and he stared at Stiles. “That’s the wolf I want! What’s it feel like?” He asked, pushing hard into him.

“Good!” Aiden growled, tilting his head back, arching his body. “Really good!”

“Do you know what would feel even better?” Stiles whispered, looking across Aiden’s sweat slick body to Ethan, the other twin jerking furiously as he watched his brother get ravished. 

“What? Ugh!” Aiden managed, lost in the sensations.

“Seeing you suck your brother’s big cock!” The Nogitsune laughed at Ethan’s surprised expression, adding, “Well, it’s not cheating if you do stuff with him, right?”

“Fuck.” Ethan muttered, but he was too turned on to refuse when Aiden opened his mouth, fangs withdrawn and tongue outstretched. He got up, leaning over his brother and slipped his cock inside his twin’s mouth, groaning as Aiden’s lips immediately sealed around the base of his dick, his brother sucking him in time to Stiles ploughing into him. “Uh! Aiden! That’s so good, bro!”

Stiles grinned, enjoying the sight of the twins as they were both pleasured, feeling his balls tingle as he got close to cumming. “Mmh, nearly there.”

“Shoot then!” Aiden pulled off his brother long enough to urge him on, before stuffing Ethan’s cock back inside his mouth, hearing his twin moan encouragingly.

“Not yet.” Stiles shook his head, staying still, even as Aiden clenched his ass muscles tight. “I want to see your brother cum first!”

“That’s easy!” Ethan cried out, withdrawing from his brother’s mouth, jerking quickly as Aiden continued to tongue the head, driving him over the edge. “Here, uh, I’m cumming!” He grunted, pulling his cock away from his brother’s mouth, and watched the cream explode out of his slick head, ropes of cum splurging all over Aiden’s face and chest. “Ahhh! Aiden! You’re so fucking hot, bro!”

Stiles felt lightheaded from the combination of blood loss and the sensation of Aiden’s ass clenching around his cock, and then the hottest sight yet of watching one twin cum on the other. He grinned and resumed his furious assault on Aiden’s hole, hearing the werewolf grunt and pant in response, their hands joined together on his cock, jerking him off to his third orgasm. “Aw yeah! Shoot for me, Aiden!” Stiles thrust hard into his ass, not resisting this time as his balls tingled and got ready to unload.

Aiden’s entire body felt like one giant nerve, pressed to a point past ecstasy as his cum pooled on his abs, less than either of the first two times, but still enough to add to his brother’s cum puddle as it slicked down his chest. He grunted and arched as he felt Stiles shoot in him, his ass clenching uncontrollably, desperate to impale himself on the hot rod buried inside him, to keep Stiles there. Aiden looked up to find Stiles close to him, reaching up to pull him into a clumsy kiss, whispered words leaving his mouth before he realized he had spoken them.

The Nogitsune smiled as he pulled away from Aiden, _I love you, eh? Oh, this just gets more delicious every minute!_ Stiles pulled out with a squelch as Aiden moaned at the loss, throwing himself between the two brothers. He grinned, glancing at Ethan, seeing he was hard again. “Guess you really do enjoy a good show, huh?”

Ethan shrugged, turned on so completely that he didn’t object when Stiles leaned over and engulfed his cock with ease. “Ah! Fuck!” He arched, groaning as his brother slunk over the bed to lie across his and Stiles’ legs, his still cum-covered face pressing close to his balls. “Aiden, what are you…Fuck!” 

Aiden smirked at Stiles as his brother cried out, his tongue licking along Ethan’s ball sac and up the shaft, Stiles focusing on the head. “Mmh!”

Ethan let his hands run through their hair, guiding Stiles down deeper until his lips were joined to Aiden’s, the sensation and eroticism of the moment too much for him to bear and he began to cum again. He groaned, looking through half-closed eyes as Stiles pulled off him, Aiden still massaging his balls with his tongue, cum shooting up and covering Stiles’ face and hair in the long creamy arcs. “Fuck!”

 

The Nogitsune woke after a brief nap, glancing at the twins sleeping beside him, their legs intertwined with his, Aiden’s arm wrapped around his waist, Ethan’s face pressed against his own, their cum still visible, not quite dry. He peeled the blood-soaked towel from his neck, grunting as the sticky fabric resisted, tossing it to one side. Stiles grinned to himself, stretching his arm out to grab his phone, fingers just able to touch it and bring it towards him, without disturbing the twins. A dangerous thrill fired through his stomach, and he unlocked the phone, ignoring the dozens of messages and missed calls, instead swiping straight to the video record function. The Nogitsune grinned, pressing a finger to his lips and turned the phone from side to side, making sure he captured the cum spread across Aiden’s body and the ropes shared between himself and Ethan. After a moment of lingering on his own smirking face, and the prominent bite marks, Stiles ended the video, and send it to his entire address book again, _Hey Lydia, just fucked your hot boyfriend’s really tight ass; he’s mine now! Oh, and Danny, Ethan’s cum tastes almost as good as his cock! See you guys in homeroom…_

 

The Nogitsune arrived in homeroom first, sitting on top of his desk, legs crossed as he waited for them all to enter, grinning smugly at them as they came inside, an extra thrill firing along his spine as Scott reached out to restrain Danny. Lydia wouldn’t even look at him, Allison holding her hand in support as Isaac looked everywhere but him. Stiles was already half hard in anticipation of devouring their anguish, glancing behind him as the twins sat down nearby, Ethan avoiding everyone’s eyes, while Aiden nodded at him in an overtly friendly manner. 

The Nogitsune licked his lips, the bell rung and the rest of the non-pack members filtered out of the room. He stood up, stretching as he walked into the center of the room, laughing at their expressions, a sound unlike anything that ever came from Stiles’ mouth. Scott started to rise, to confront him, but the Nogitsune shook his head, instead stretching out his arms, fingers spread as he began to draw their torment towards him. “No,” He hissed, “No need for words!” Their anguish was heavy on the air, strong and pungent, and soon visible; black lines of smoke appearing at the tips of his fingers, extending back to Lydia first, then Danny, then Scott, Allison, Isaac, and Ethan. 

The only one he didn’t draw from was Aiden, the werewolf didn’t have any pain to pull on, and was looking hungrily at him, smelling his arousal. The Nogitsune laughed again, rolling his head back, tossing off his t-shirt, the smoke of their suffering caressing his bare flesh, leaving the bite marks all the more visible. He was hard now, achingly hard, and then he clenched his fists, their pain and disappointment and betrayal flooding from their bodies faster and drenching him in the sweet, succulent, overwhelming pain. His jaw slackened, tongue lolling as he drooled, cock an obvious bulge in his trousers and then suddenly Stiles was shooting, creaming his tight trunks without ever having to drop his hands lower than his stomach. The Nogitsune laughed and laughed, bucking forwards, eyes boring into Scott, knowing he could smell the cum filling his underwear, dripping down his legs. The smoke began to thin out as he finished drawing from them, and Stiles grinned wider. “What a delicious feast you have given me, and so _much_ power!”


End file.
